New life
by mjennifer045
Summary: Loren's parents died in some kind of accident that no one knows none of her family wanted her so they but her in foster care she's been to many homes until they move her to California to her new home with Jake and Traci Madsen will everything change sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Loren's P.O.V

Hi my name is Loren Tate an 17-year-old average teenage girl well that's everyone one thinks since I'm new here I got move to a new foster home yes I'm a foster kid my parents died in an accident and nobody wanted me so they but me in too foster care well here I am in Los Angeles, California I wonder if my life will be better here than my old foster home my foster parents are Jake and Traci Madsen. I heard that Jake well now my foster dad owns some type of business and Traci my foster-mother is graphic designer. Well I'm here now I'm kind of nervous what if they don't like me well here I go

Traci P.O.V

well today our foster kid is coming and the only thing I now is that she's 17 and her name is Loren Tate I'm kind of nervous of meeting her Jake is not here he had to be in a meeting with Eddie his client I heard the doorbell ring I'm guessing she's here already I'm both excited and nervous to meet her I go and open the door I see this beautiful girl with a bruise on her lip I wonder what happen

Traci: hi you must be Loren

Loren: yeah that's me you must be my new foster mom Traci

Traci: yes but please call me mom

Loren: okay

Traci: come in

Loren walk in and was impressed by how big the house was

Traci: I see you like the house

Loren: its beautiful

Traci: thank you well let me show you your room for you can put everything while I make you something to eat

Loren followed Traci to her room Loren walked in and couldn't believe how big it was in her other foster home she had to share with three other kids Traci left her alone Loren put everything away then went back she saw pictures of Traci and Jake Loren wonder where Jake was she found the kitchen

Loren: can I help with anything

Traci: oh Loren you just have seat I'm almost done

Loren sat down on one of the stool then Traci finish and gave her some food Loren finish everything

Loren: so when I'm I going to meet my foster dad

Traci: if you want we can go visit him at his office or we can wait until he gets here in three more hours

Loren: I think I will wait

Traci: okay

Loren: I'm going to go take a nap I'm kind of tired

Traci: of course go ahead

Loren left to her room she lie down thinking again about her new life in California

* * *

Well I guess I'm back this is a start to a new story hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Loren woke up from her nap she went back out to the living room finding Traci reading still no sign of Jake Traci notice Loren

Traci: hey you woke up already

Loren: yeah what time is it

Traci: um it's three

Loren: oh okay

Traci: so will you like to do anything

Loren: um sure

Traci: come on let's go do some shopping for you can know better

Loren: okay that sounds good I guess

Traci: well let's go then

they left to the mall they bought clothes from different stores Loren was actually enjoying it they went to their last store when Loren bumped into some girl her ag

Loren: I'm sorry

Girl: its okay

Traci: Loren I found this really pretty shirt

Loren: I'm going

Girl: she's your mom

Loren: yeah why do you know her

Girl: well not her, her but I know who her husband is

Loren: how do you know Jake

Girl: his Eddie's Duran agent manager

Loren: wait who's Eddie Duran

Girl: you don't know who Eddie Duran is we need to have a serious talk

Loren: why is it a big deal I don't know who he is

Girl: Eddie Duran is the worlds greatest singer and every girls dream boy

Loren: oh well I need to go it was great talking to you

Girl: by the way my name is Mel and yours is

Loren: Loren

Mel: well Loren I will see you around

Loren: yeah sure

Mel left and Loren went to where Traci was

Traci: so what do you think about this shirt

Loren: it's really pretty

They bought more things then left back home Loren when they got their she goth all her bags and went to go leave them at her room then went back to see if Traci needed any help with something then Jake came in

Jake: Traci I'm home

Traci: hi honey come here I want you too meet someone

Jake: who is it

Traci took him to the kitchen

Jake: who is this

Traci: Jake I want you too meet our foster daughter Loren, Loren this is Jake

Loren: hi

Jake: hi Loren

Traci: I'm pretty sure you're tired

Jake: yes I am and I'm going to go take a shower

Traci: okay dinner will be ready in fifteen

Jake gave Traci a kiss then left to take a shower Loren set up the table then help Traci bring the food to the table Jake came back out they all sat down

Jake: so Loren how old are you

Loren: I'm seventeen

Jake: when do you turn eighteen

Loren: in July 18

Jake: how did you get that bruise

Traci: Jake

Loren: it's okay in my last foster home my foster parents used to hit me

Jake: do you still go to school

Loren: I actually graduated early

Traci: really that's amazing

Jake: so do you want to go to college

Loren: I would love too

Jake: what college do you want to go to

Loren: Brown

Traci: I heard that's a great school

Jake: have you tried getting in

Loren: I send an application but all the papers have my old information

Jake: I think we can change that

Loren: really

Jake: yeah

Loren: oh my gosh that will be amazing thank you

Jake: you're welcome and you are my new daughter I will do anything for you

Loren: thanks dad

Jake smile when he heard Loren call him dad Traci loved that they got along so well they finish eating Loren went to her room took a shower and change then she took out the laptop Traci bought her and search for Eddie Duran she looked at pictures and listen to some songs then she fell asleep Jake walk in and saw she had fallen asleep he grabbed a blanket a put it over her then put the laptop on the desk and gave her a kiss on the head

Jake: good night

Loren: good night dad

* * *

well here's chapter 2 hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

Loren woke up in the morning at first she forgot where she was then she remember what happen yesterday she got some clothes and went to take a shower when she was done she change fixed her hair then went out she found Jake and Traci in the kitchen

Loren: good morning

Jake/Traci: morning

Traci: would you like to eat breakfast

Loren: I'm okay

Jake: so what are you going to do today

Loren: I'm not sure I think I will look for a job

Jake: a job

Loren: yeah I don't want to be stuck at home doing nothing

Jake: okay

Traci: but I think you need a car

Loren: what

Jake: you do know how to drive

Loren: yeah but

Traci: no buts we are getting you a car

Loren: thank you

Jake: don't thank us you are our daughter and I think you deserve it

Loren could just smile and gave them both a hug

Jake: but back do the job thing

Loren: yeah

Jake: how would you like to work with me

Loren: that would be great but what would I have to do

Jake: I will think about it

Traci: well I think I will be going to work

Traci got up and gave Jake a kiss and Loren a hug

Loren: bye mom

Traci: bye sweetie

Traci left leaving Jake and Loren

Jake: well if you want you can go today and meet the office

Loren: yes I don't want to be stuck here alone

Jake: okay well let's go

they left to the office they walked

Jake: hey steven I would like you to meet my daughter Loren

Steven: hi Loren

Loren: hi Steven

Jake: come on lets go to my office

Jake open his office and let Loren walk in first then he went and sat down behind his desk

Loren: so what do you do

Jake: well I have to organize meeting and concerts for my client

Loren: who's your client

Jake: Eddie Duran you now who it is

Loren: actually no

Jake: what how can't you not know who he is

Loren: I don't know

Jake: oh well I think I need to introduce you to him and his music

Loren: I kind of search for him and listen to some songs

Jake: and what do you think

Loren: its pretty good

Jake: okay well I think he needs to hear this

Loren: why

Jake: cause you're the first girl I have heard say his songs are pretty good

Loren: well I'm pretty sure there are other girl that don't like his music

Jake: okay you might be right but

Loren: but what

Jake: but you know deep down you like his music

Loren: really dad

Jake: yes

Loren: well I need to use the restroom

Jake: there downstairs on the left

Loren: okay thanks dad

Loren went she got on the elevator and went down the door open when she got out she bump into a guy

Guy: I'm sorry

Loren: it's okay

he got amaze by Loren's beauty

Loren: well I be going

Guy: I'm sorry once again

Loren just turn around and gave him a smile the guy went up the door's open then got off

Steven: good morning Mr. Duran

Eddie: morning Steven and please call me Eddie

Steven: okay Eddie

Eddie: is Jake here

Steven: yeah you could go ahead

Eddie: okay thanks

Eddie went into the office

Eddie: you wouldn't guess what just happen

Jake: hey Eduardo and what happen

Eddie: I just bumped into the most beautiful girl

Jake: really good for you do you know who it was

Eddie: no I have never seen her or any one like her

Jake: well what can you do

Eddie: I don't know

Jake: oh guess what

Eddie: what

Jake: so you know that me and Tracy got a foster daughter

Eddie: yeah

Jake: well I ask if she knew who you were and she said no

Eddie: what who doesn't know who I am

Jake: I'm guessing her

Eddie: I can not believe that

Jake: me neither

Eddie: so when can I meet your daughter

Jake: when she comes back from the restroom

Eddie: oh okay

Jake and Eddie kept talking until Loren walk in

Loren: oh I'm sorry am I interrupting

Jake: no of course not sweetie

Eddie turn around and saw that it was the girl he bumped into early

Jake: Loren I would like you to meet Eddie Duran , Eddie this is my daughter Loren

Eddie: is nice to meet you Loren

Loren: you too Eddie

they shook hands and they felt a spark they both got lost into each other eyes

Jake: well now that you both know each other Lo I told him

Eddie: and I can't believe you didn't know who I was

Loren: well believe it and I guessing he didn't tell you about me not really liking your music

Eddie: what you don't like my music

Loren: I didn't say I didn't like them

Eddie: yes you did

Loren: no I didn't

Eddie: yes you did

Loren: no I didn't

Eddie: yes you did

Loren: no I didn't

Eddie: yes you did

Loren: no I didn't

Jake: can you both stop fighting like little kids

Eddie: she's the one who stared

Loren: no I didn't

Eddie stuck his tongue out to Loren

Loren: dad he stuck his tongue

Jake just smile and chuckle he was surprise that they got along so fast

* * *

Well here's chapter 3 hope you like it and I'm sorry if its bad


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie left now it was Jake and Loren

Jake: so Lo

Loren: what

Jake: what did you think about Eddie

Loren: Eddie, Eddie what did I think about him hmm

Jake: really Lo

Loren: what okay thought he was a nice guy

Jake: is that all you thought about him

Loren: yeah pretty much

Jake: okay sure

Loren: you don't believe me

Jake: no I do

Loren: liar

Jake: what

Loren: tell me

Jake: tell you what

Loren: I know you have something and I'm going to find out

Jake: okay well come on let's go get something to eat

Loren: okay

they left to Rumors and ate lunch than they went back to the office then Jake's phone stared ringing

Jake: hello

Traci: well look who finally answers

Jake: I'm sorry we and Loren were having lunch

Traci: oh okay

Loren: hey mom

Traci: hi sweetie

Jake: so did you need anything

Traci: I just called to tell I was going to go pick up Loren

Jake: oh okay

Traci: oh okay I be there in ten

they hang up and Loren waited for Traci to come she came and they left then Eddie came back

Jake: what are you doing here again

Eddie: um well

Jake: if you came to see Loren again then your late

Eddie: what I didn't come to see her

Jake: then

Eddie: I was going to my penthouse when I was about to get off the elevator I saw something I thought I was never going to see again

Jake: Chloe

Eddie: yeah so i closed the door and I came here

Jake: and why here she knows you maybe here

Eddie: I don't know

Jake: I think I know why

Eddie: okay whatever just cause you have a really beautiful daughter now doesn't mean anything

Loren walk in and felt the awkwardness

Jake: hey Lo what are you doing back

Loren: I left my bag here

Loren grabbed her bag and left again

Jake: so you were saying

Eddie: nothing

Jake let out a chuckle and Eddie just gave him a side smile

Traci and Loren went to go buy Loren's car

Traci: so which one do you want

Loren: it's hard to pick

Traci: okay well take your time

Loren looked around until she found the one she really like

Traci: so

Loren: this is the one

Traci: okay

Loren was so happy that she was getting a car but not as happy for having parents that lover her so much even do she has only lived with then for two days

Traci: excused me we would want to get that car

Man: okay well come with me

they did all the paper work and Loren got in her car and took it home

Loren: I want to say thank you for the car

Traci: no need to thank me sweetie your my daughter and I would give you anything you need

Loren: you're the best mom

Traci gave her a hug

Loren: so do you have to go back to work

Traci: no why

Loren: for we can hangout

Traci: I would love that but do you have to go back to work

Loren: I don't think so but let me call him

Loren called Jake's office but no answer she tried again until someone answer

Loren: dad what took you so long to answer

Eddie: I'm sorry but I'm not your dad

Loren: Eddie where's my dad

Eddie: so I see you know who I am

Loren: yes cause I met you today

Eddie: okay so how can I help you

Loren: is my dad there

Eddie: sorry but his not here at the moment but you can leave him a message

Loren: no its okay bye

she hang up

Traci: so

Loren: he wasn't there

Traci: okay well I think we can go

Loren: I guess so

Traci and Loren spend the day together

* * *

sorry for making the chapters short and for not updating yesterday I had to work and I came really tired hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

Loren and Traci came back home finding Jake with Eddie talking

Loren: hey dad

Traci: hi honey and Eddie

Jake: were where you

Loren: we went shopping

Jake: oh okay

Loren: well I'm going to leave this bags in my room

Traci: okay sweetie food we be ready in 20

Loren: okay mom

Loren left to her room she put all her bags down on her bed then lay down

Jake: okay so Eddie

Eddie: huh what

Jake: are you okay

Eddie: yeah why

Jake: well you kind of zone out

Eddie: yeah everything is fine can we continue this tomorrow

Jake: um sure can I ask why

Eddie: I don't feel so well

Jake: okay but you were feeling alright before the girls came

Eddie: well now I'm not feeling so well okay bye

Eddie got up and left

Jake: Bye

Traci came out and saw that Eddie left she called Loren for dinner she came out and notice Eddie was not their anymore

Loren: did Eddie left

Jake: yeah he didn't feel so well

Traci: he looked fine

Jake: he was but when you guys got here he stared to feel bad

Traci: well that's weird

Loren: do you know what maybe wrong with him

Jake: I think I have a clue

Traci: what do you think it is

Jake: it involves a girl

Traci: is it Chloe again

Loren: who's Chloe

Jake: no it's not Chloe it's a new girl

Loren: who's Chloe

Traci: do you know who the girl is

Jake: I think I do

Loren: well for the last time who's Chloe

Jake: she's a girl who broke Eddie's heart really bad

Loren: how

Jake: I don't think Eddie would want me to tell it to anyone

Loren: but you can trust

Jake: um not sure

Loren: please

Jake: why do you want to know so badly

Loren: I don't know

Jake: well if you want to hear the story the only one who can tell it is Eddie

Loren: okay well what were you and Eddie talking about before we got here

Jake: nothing important

Loren: oh okay well I'm not so hungry can I be excused

Traci: of course

Loren: thank you

Loren got up and left to her room

Traci: What's up Jake

Jake: Eddie has a crush on Loren

Traci: what

Jake: Eddie is crazy for Loren

Trai: didn't they just meet

Jake: yes but if you saw them in my office the way they looked at each other and how they got along so fast you could see the chemistry between them

Traci: so what are you going to do

Jake: nothing let's just see what happens between them

Traci: are you sure

Jake: yes

Traci: okay I'm trusting you

Jake: don't worry

Traci: I don't want my girl to get hurt

Jake: you really love Loren don't you

Traci: yes I do she's our daughter and she's always going to

Jake: of course no matter what

Traci: I don't want her to ever leave this house

Jake: me neither me neither

Traci smiled at Jake they both got up from their chairs they gave each other a hug and a kiss

Jake: go ahead I will clean the table

Traci: okay

she left Jake cleaned the table then went to Loren's room he heard music she open the door a bit and heard singing then he knock and everything went silence

Loren: hey dad what's up

Jake: I just wanted to see if you were okay

Loren: I'm fine

Jake: oh okay well I think I will leave you

Loren: okay I will see you later

Jake just smile and left Loren alone she closed the door and lay down

* * *

Eddie was in his penthouse sitting on the couch thinking about different things most about Loren

Eddie: Loren why can't I take you off my mind

Ian: hey mate are you alright

Eddie: yeah

Ian: so who's this Loren chick

Eddie: she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen

Ian: so what's up with you two

Eddie: nothing she's Jake's foster daughter

Ian: oh well you can find someone else

Eddie: but I don't want someone else

Ian: Ed you my brother have it bad

Eddie just lay down and put a pillow over his face and scream then someone stared to knock and Ian open the door and saw who it was

Ian: hi Max

Max: hey Ian how are you

Ian: I'm good how about you

Max: good so where's Eddie

Ian: right there

Max: what's wrong with him

Ian: girl problem

Max: is it Chloe again

Ian: oh no its a new girl

Max: oh

Ian: hey Ed your pops is here

Eddie: hey pops

Max: so I hear there's a girl what's her name

Eddie: Loren

Max: Loren what do you know about her

Eddie: she's beautiful and she's Jake's foster daughter

Max: oh well

Eddie just stayed laying down while Ian and Max talk he couldn't stop thinking about her

* * *

I'm sorry it took me awhile to update too much homework I hope you like this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Loren was still up she couldn't sleep she still wanted to know what happen between Eddie and Chloe she didn't know why she cared so much she search up Eddie and Chloe then something came up she read the article then she read other ones she got tired of reading he closed her laptop she still wonder what else happen between them she closed her eyes and fell asleep

* * *

Eddie got up from the couch and went up to his room he got out his book then opened it to a clean page he got a pencil he wrote down a few words that describe how his feeling he smiled of what he wrote he closed the book and put it away he went and change the lie down he closed his eyes then put on a smile he couldn't wait to see Loren tomorrow and apologize to Jake for leaving like he did he got in bed and fell asleep

* * *

It was morning now Loren woke up early took a shower change left with Jake and Traci not knowing she got to her car and left she found a Cafe she went in and sat down at a empty table then some came and Loren recognize the girls voice

Loren: hey your the girl I bumped to

Mel: yeah your the girl who doesn't know who Eddie is

Loren: yeah so you work here

Mel: yeah pretty much

Loren: well then

Mel: so what about you Loren right

Loren: yeah Mel right

Mel: yeah well tell me how have you been

Loren: good I really like my new family

Mel: what do you mean new family

Loren: oh well I'm a foster kid and Jake and Traci are my new family

Mel: oh I get now so I'm guessing you been move a lot

Loren: yeah pretty much and I hope i don't get move I really like it here

Mel: well that's good

Loren: yeah so

Mel: I'm guessing you really don't know around here right

Loren: well Traci showed me a bit

Mel: well maybe L.A. but not the Valley

Loren: the Valley

Mel: well you do know that your in the Valley

Loren: not until now

Mel: well let me get you something then I can show you around does that sound okay

Loren: yeah but can we do it fast I have to get to work if I know how

Mel: where do you work at

Loren: with Jake

Mel: oh I can show you how to get there

Loren: wait how do you know how to get there

Mel: I just do

Loren: okay

Mel: let me get you something then we can go

Loren: okay and thank you

Mel went back and brought something for Loren she finish everything then they left Mel showed her some spots then she took Loren to Jake's office

Mel: well here we are

Loren: thank you Mel I don't know what I would do without you

Mel: no need to thank me I will do anything for a friend

Loren: well thanks again friend

Loren gave Mel a hug then they heard some

Eddie: Loren

Loren: hey Eddie

Mel: you're Eddie Duran Lo I thought you didn't know him

Loren: I forgot to tell you that I met him

Mel: that would be good to know

Loren: Eddie I would like you to meet my friend Mel

Eddie: hi Mel

Mel: hi Eddie

Eddie: well Loren is your dad here

Loren: I think he is

Eddie: okay well it was good meeting you Mel

Mel: you too Eddie

Eddie went inside the building

Mel: so

Loren: what

Mel; how is it working with Eddie

Loren: well I barely staring working here like yesterday

Mel: oh okay well I guess I will see you some other day

Loren: yeah but before you go can I have your number

Mel: yeah here let me give it too you

Mel gave her the number and Loren gave her number then Mel left and Loren went in she said hi too Steven and walk into the office then only saw Eddie

Loren: so I'm guessing he hasn't come yet

Eddie: nope

Loren: I guess I will come back later

Eddie: why don't you just stay you are already here

Loren: I guess so

Eddie: so miss Loren

Loren: yes

Eddie: nothing

Loren: okay

Eddie: so

Loren: so

Eddie: what type of music do you like

Loren: I like any type of music

Eddie: are you sure about that

Loren: really Eddie I'm sorry that I didn't know who you were

Eddie: apology accepted but I still can't believe that

Loren: well believe it

Eddie: so what else do I need to now about you

Loren: well I graduated early and I been move around a lot

Eddie: is that it

Loren: well pretty much

Eddie: okay so what do you like to do for fun

Loren: I used too love to sing and just go for a run

Eddie: so you don't like to sing anymore

Loren: well i haven't sang in a long time

Eddie: you should try it

Loren: I don't think so

Eddie: come on

Loren: okay just a verse and that's it

Eddie: okay

she clear her throat and stared

Loren: The wisdom we learn as our minds,  
They do burn'll,  
Entice the naivety in youth,  
As adults will grow and maturity shows,  
The terrifying rarity of truth,  
As you turn to your mind,  
And your thoughts they rewind,  
To old happenings and things that are done,  
You can't find what's passed,  
Make that happiness last,  
Seeing from those eyes what you become,  
Well you become

Eddie just kept staring at Loren when Jake came in and scared both of them

* * *

Well here's chapter 6 I'm sorry I haven't updated I really want to pass this semester and I hope you like it


	7. Chapter 7

Jake: why so jumpy

Eddie: huh

Loren: you scared us

Jake: I'm sorry I didn't meant to

Loren: its okay

Jake: so what was going on in here

Loren/Eddie: nothing

Jake: okay

Eddie: so

Loren: so why did you take a long time to get here

Jake: I went to see if I could go change the information of your application

Loren: so what happen

Jake: they say they will call

Loren: oh okay

Eddie: application for what

Jake: for college

Eddie: so your going to college

Loren: yeah I hope I get accepted

Eddie: well let's hope so

Loren: well I will be back

she left the office

Jake: so Eddie are you ready to have a concert

Eddie minds: I can't believe she's going to leave for college

Jake: Eduardo Ed Eddie

Eddie: huh

Jake: are you okay

Eddie: yeah

Jake: what's wrong man you been acting weird

Eddie: nothing so what where you saying

Jake: I was saying are you ready to have a concert

Eddie: yeah whatever

Jake: okay Eddie what's really going on

Eddie: okay you want to know what's going on

Jake: yes

Eddie: there's this girl I can't take out of my mind and its killing me

Jake was about to say something when he heard the door and saw Loren come in and Eddie turn around and saw her then he turn and face Jake again

Eddie: can we talk some other time

Jake: no we can't talk some other time you left yesterday I'm worried about Eddie who's this girl

Eddie: I can't tell you

Jake : why not I want to help you

Loren: why won't you tell us who it is

Eddie: because I want to know first if she feels the same

Loren: then ask her out for dinner or something

Eddie turn to face Loren they stared at each other

Eddie: I think I would do that

he smiled at her and she smiled back at him

Jake: okay we got that cleared but I want to know something else

Loren: what is it

Jake: who was the one singing earlier

Loren: um

Eddie: that was Loren

Loren: no it wasn't

Eddie: yes it was

Loren: no

Eddie: yes

Loren: no

Eddie: yes

Jake: okay stop

they both stop talking

Jake: okay now tell who it was

Eddie pointed at Loren she tried to but his finger down

Jake: it was you Loren

Loren: yeah it was me

Jake: you have an amazing voice so it was you who I heard last night

Eddie: hey I thought you said you had not sang in a long time

Loren: well not like today or last night I would I always keep it in or my foster parents would get mad at me

Eddie: oh I'm sorry

Loren: I need some air

she got up and left the office Eddie was about to get

Jake: stay

Eddie: but

Jake: but nothing let her calm down her last foster home was like a nightmare to her

Eddie: oh I'm sorry

Jake: don't worry you didn't know

a few minutes pass and Loren didn't come back Eddie then left he knew Jake wasn't going to go home until later so he went to his house he saw Loren's car he got off of his he knocked and she opened the door

Loren : Eddie what are you doing here

Eddie: I came to apologies and to ask you something

Loren: you don't need to apologies

Eddie: okay but I have to tell you something important

Loren: what is it

Eddie: Loren would you like to join me to dinner

Loren: I'm not sure

Eddie: just think about it and give me a call when you have an answer

he gave her his number then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left

* * *

well here's chapter 7 sorry for making it short hope you like it


End file.
